Cease Fire (episode)
You may also be looking for ceasefire. Archer is called in to mediate a territorial dispute between the Vulcans and the Andorians. Summary Hostilities have escalated on Weytahn (or Paan Mokar as Vulcans call it). Commander Shran has brought a military force to the planetoid, hoping to renegotiate the old, unsatisfying, and oppressing hundred year old Territorial Compromise treaty. The Vulcans managed to get half of the colony back but both sides have suffered. Jonathan Archer is ordered by Admiral Maxwell Forrest to go there as a negotiator. Shran asked for him and Ambassador Soval decided to give it a try. When they arrive in orbit, Archer first meets with Soval and learns the Vulcan point of view about the situation. He, however, makes it clear that, as a negotiator, he will be as impartial as he can and is more than happy to do more than the usual exploration job and take the chance to prove that humanity is ready to "join a much larger community". Archer and T'Pol then go to meet with Shran on the planet and the Andorian commander agrees to free one prisonner as an act of good will even if relations remain tense. His conditions, though, are clear: he wants to discuss the matter with Soval himself and not one of his subordinates. Back on the ''Enterprise'', Archer is able to convince the ambassador of Shran's good will, and Archer, T'Pol and Soval return to the planet. On their way down, they are fired upon by Andorian weapons and they make an emergency landing without taking much damage. As soon as they exit the shuttle, Soval is already backing up, suggesting to fall back on Vulcan positions, but Archer insist on trusting Shran. Unfortunately for them, the first Andorians they encouter are a couple of mutineers and they must deal with them. Fortunately, Shran arrives before anyone gets killed, although Soval has been injured slightly. In orbit, the situation is at least as tense. Three Andorian ships come out of warp and are in a standoff with the two Vulcan cruisers that were there previously. Trip decides to enforce his neutrality by taking the Enterprise between the two enemies that are already charging weapons. The situation is defused when Archer calls from the surface, saying that everyone is fine. From there, negotiations can finally proceed, and while both sides are not fully happy with the terms of the cease-fire, they are at least equally dissatisfied. Shran proposes a toast to their mutual dissatisfaction, which Soval accepts, given the exceptional circumstances. Background Information *Jeffrey Combs and Christopher Shea both played Vorta in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Combs played perhaps his famous role of Weyoun and Shea played Keevan in the season six episodes "Rocks and Shoals" and "The Magnificent Ferengi". *Suzie Plakson (Tarah) previously played Dr. Selar (TNG: "The Schizoid Man"), K'Ehleyr (TNG: "The Emissary", "Reunion") and a female Q (VOY: "The Q and the Grey"). Memorable Quotes "What is their fixation with our ears?" "I believe they're envious." : - Soval, T'Pol Links and References Guest Stars *Jeffrey Combs as Shran *Gary Graham as Soval *Vaughn Armstrong as Maxwell Forrest *Christopher Shea as Telev *Suzie Plakson as Tarah Co-Stars *John Balma as Muroc *Zane Cassidy as Andorian Soldier References analeptic radiation; Andoria; Andorians; Andorian ale; Andorian Empire; Andorian Imperial Council; Andorian Imperial Guard; Andorian warship; Assistant Consul; Border Incursions of 2112; champagne; Class D; D'kyr type; Denobulan Infantry; ears; Luna; mutagenic pathogen; Paan Mokar; Paraaga II; P'Jem; Pluto; Revised Intersystem Agreement; Shuttlepod 1; Shuttlepod 2; Starfleet uniforms; stun; Subcommander; survellience satellite; Tactical Alert; terraforming; Territorial Compromise; Treaty of 2097; V'Lar; Vulcans; Vulcan (planet); Weytahn. Category: ENT episodes de:Waffenstillstand nl:Cease Fire